Essence of Two Worlds
by Luminous Sun
Summary: There is a second gate, where powers lying beyond it are rumored far greater than that of the the Philosopher's Stone. Sought for by alchemists for countless centuries, it has never been found by any, until the day it opened from within.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the first time I have ever written a Full Metal Alchemist fanfic, so please do go easy on me. Suggestions are always welcome, so do give them whenever you have an idea.

Multicolored

Two years ago…

He sat alone in the corner of the train car asleep, leaning against the window. Sunlight reflected dimly from a silver necklace that hung tightly from his neck, as though there was something heavy attached to it.

Edward Elric could not help but notice the other boy across the train car, who was alone in his seat, unlike the rest of the packed train car. The boy had dark hair and looked around Ed's own age.

"Is there something wrong?" Alphonse Elric asked from his seat across from Edward.

"No," Ed replied, glancing back to his brother. Gesturing to the other boy with his head, Ed asked, "What do you think he's here for?"

"Going home probably?" Al suggested. "This train goes only to Central after all."

"He's not dressed like someone who lives in Central," Ed noted.

"Interesting traveling cloak," Al observed, gesturing with his head toward the other boy's dark clothing. "Looks like there's writing on it."

"They're probably decorations," Ed snapped tiredly. "I'm going to sleep."

A sudden commotion erupted near the front of a car. Several armed men had surrounded a single man who was armed with only a pistol.

The boy stirred, roused from his sleep and opened his eyes, revealing a pair of very unusual eyes. His left eye was a vivid red, brighter than those of the Ishbalan, but seemed dim when it was calm. The right was a deep blue, with a sharp tint of purple when light reflected at an angle off the eye.

"Annoying…" the boy muttered, rolling his eyes. "What a way to start the day."

Edward Elric had gotten out of his seat and into the aisle, only to be pointed at with a weapon.

"Put your hands up!" the man yelled. "Return to your seats and remain there!"

Ed just started to raise his hands when there was a sudden flash of light from behind him. He turned back to look, and the man suddenly screamed. Whirling around, he found the cause for the shout.

The armed man was impaled with what looked like hundreds of metallic spikes from head to toe. Blood poured from the wounds rapidly like a slashed cactus.

A sudden dash of movement caught Ed's attention. The boy sitting behind them had leapt up onto the chairs and was sprinting rapidly over the seats toward the remaining man in the front of the car.

"An alchemist!" the man roared, raising his machine gun and opened fire.

The entire cloak covering the boy suddenly flared with light, illuminating a complex alchemy circle that covered the entire cloth. The bullets that hit him shattered into shards of light, blinding the gunner momentarily and caused him to pause his fire. But it was enough time.

The boy leapt and twisted over the gunner, landing behind him. Lashing out with a foot, there was a sharp crack as the kick broke the man's left knee, driving the man to the floor. He slammed his foot onto the man's chest and extended a hand from within a sleeve of the cloak, preparing to deliver the finishing blow.

"Don't kill him!" Ed shouted, rushing forward.

The other boy turned toward him and his hood slipped off.

Ed skidded to a halt, nearly causing Al to crash into him, who was following closely.

"Uh…" Ed stared directly into the eyes of the other boy, startled. "Colors…"

Laughing, the boy extended a hand. "Alexei Vel," he said, shaking Ed's hand. "Sorry about that. I tend to have that effect."

"Huh?" Ed said blankly.

"My eyes," Alexei replied. He frowned, glancing down at Ed's hand. "You're hand's automail? Or is it your entire arm?"

"Arm," Ed replied faintly, still entranced by the eyes.

"Hey!" a voice cried from under a seat. "Get me out of here!"

Ed moved quickly, reaching under the seat and pulled out an irate military-looking man.

"Who're you?" Alexei asked, peering at the man.

"Falman," Falman replied. "Military."

"What is the military doing on this train?" Al asked, untying the ropes that bound Farman.

"We're escorting General Hakuro back to headquarters from his vacation," Falman replied. "These men must be rebels…"

"If they're here," Ed said as he started to understand. "They must be after the general!"

"I wonder why," Alexei thought aloud. He suddenly gasped in pain and clutched his side, sliding down onto the floor.

"Alexei!" Ed called in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"My cloak's defenses are very powerful," Alexei grunted, pulling away his hand, which was soaked red in blood. "Anything that comes in contact with the outside aside from air is converted to pure light energy." His breath hissed through his clenched teeth as he pulled a strip of cloth from his cloak to press over the wound. "I activated its defenses a little late."

"You're not going to die are you?" Al nearly cried.

Alexei gave a harsh bark of laughter, then groaned. "Of course not. Nothing vital was hit." He closed his eyes momentarily. "I'll be fine. Go after the general!"

"You're sure?" Ed asked again, looking at Alexei concernedly.

"I'll turn your hair green."

"You'd better be fine when I get back!" Ed snapped as he quickly left the car followed quickly by Al.

Falman attempted to stand, but collapsed as his leg gave out.

"Damn leg," Falman complained. "Rebels twisted it at the knee." He glanced at Alexei's wound, which had seemed to stop bleeding. "You're going to need help."

"Oh I'll be fine by the time you get back," Alexei said sarcastically. "Like I'll die from this." He traced a few symbols on the blood of his palm and pressed it onto his wound. "I've got to be more careful next time."

Alchemic light flared from his palm as he started to heal his wound.

"Say, what's his name anyway?"

( 0 0 0 )

The wind blew over the train like a gale, threatening to tear Ed from the top of the train.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he muttered, though the wind blew away all his words. "Oh well. Al's going from the inside anyway."

Abruptly, he caught sight of a low hanging tree rushing toward him rapidly. _No time to dodge!_

Instinctively, he tried to duck, but the branch caught onto him and pulled him off his feet. He hurtled back over the roof of the train, desperately reaching for a handhold.

Just when he slipped off the roof, a hand caught the back of his shirt.

"You okay?" a voice called. "I'm impressed that you came out here."

Ed glanced up and found the source of the voice. It was a man who looked around his thirties.

"I'm Hughes," he said. "You're Edward Elric?"

"Yeah," Ed replied.

"I've heard about you from Lieutenant Colonel Mustang," said Hughes.

Just then, the door behind them slid open.

"So you've been hanging here the whole time!" Alexei shouted over the wind. "Alphonse is ahead of you!"

"Alexei!" Ed shouted back. "You're okay! What happened to your wound?"

"Healed it!" Alexei yelled back. He glanced over at Hughes. "You're military?"

"Name's Hughes!"

"Then let's go!" Alexei yelled. "Don't want to keep the general waiting!"

(0 0 0 )

The guards watching the engine crew stood bored as they waited for further orders from their leader, Bard.

Without warning, the cabin exploded with blinding light, causing the guards to drop their weapons and stumble around, clutching at their eyes. Hughes dropped in from one window and knocked one to the ground. Ed dropped in from the other window and knocked the other to the ground.

Alexei entered through the door dusting coal dust off his hands. It appeared that he had transmuted a chunk of coal to make the flash.

The two members of the engine crew looked at them three curiously.

Alexei looked at them, then to the two groaning rebels on the floor.

"Have fun," he said.

The engineers smiled.

"What was that about?" Hughes asked good-naturedly, climbing into the communications room through the window. Alexei slipped in easily after him, clutching his cloak against the wind.

"I didn't see anything wrong about it…" Alexei replied sheepishly, bringing his hands out of his sleeves. "Hey, what's his name anyway?" He gestured with his hand at Hughes' waist level.

"Hmm?" Hughes glanced at Alexei. "Oh. That's Edward Elric. The other guy in the armor is his little brother Alphonse."

"Little?" Alexei muttered. "I wonder…"

A sudden flush of water seeped from the bottom of the door. "That would be Ed," Hughes noted. As the water ceased flowing, Hughes opened the door, drawing a short throwing knife from somewhere.

Alexei watched curiously as Hughes exchanged a few words with someone on the other side, then moved back in alarm as Hughes hurled his knife and slammed the door shut, but not before he was grazed by a bullet from a machine gun on the other side.

"Hughes!" Alexei cried. Quickly, he inspected the wound. "It's alright. You were only scratched."

"Only?" Hughes growled. "It hurts!"

A crash outside came to their attention. "That would be Ed," Alexei observed. "He can take care of himself." He placed his hand over Hughes' wound. "Now I'll take care of this." Light flared for a few seconds, and then Alexei took his hand away.

Hughes touched the wound in wonder. "Amazing…" He looked at Alexei intently. "Your name's Alexei Vel?"

Alexei nodded. A deep gong of metal sounded from through the door, interrupting Hughes.

Reaching out, Alexei opened the door and found the rebel leader Bard out cold on the floor.

"Alphonse punched him huh?" Alexei asked Ed, who was standing in the corridor.

Al chuckled sheepishly from the side.

"By the way," Alexei said. "Where's the general?"

Hughes gestured down the corridor. "Second door. I'll bring you."

Alexei nodded his thanks and left for the room.

"General Hakuro?" Alexei called as he entered the cabin.

Hughes stepped in from behind him and said to the general, "Sir, he's one of the three who helped us bring down the rebels."

General Hakuro was pressing a bloody cloth to his ear where a part of it was apparently shot off. He raised a hand to wave them off, but Alexei quickly spoke before he could.

"Sir, I can heal that," he offered.

Hakuro glanced at Hughes, who nodded and pointed to his shoulder, where he saw the bloody torn cloth but undamaged skin.

"Alright," Hakuro consented, and lowered the cloth. Before his wound could start bleeding again, Alexei had already pressed his hand against the wound and begun the process.

Seconds later, a look of astonishment appeared on the general's face as Alexei took his hand away.

"That's quite a remarkable ability you have there, son," he said, looking gratefully at Alexei.

"Thank you sir," Alexei replied. "I do what I can." He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around toward Hughes.

"Would you mind helping us clean up the mess?" Hughes asked, smiling.

( 0 0 0 )

As Alexei, Ed, and Al exited the train, they were greeted by a tall officer, whose markings identified him a colonel.

"Excellent job in apprehending the rebels and protecting the general," the colonel said, tilting his head toward them. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang."

"It's you," Ed grumbled, glaring at the colonel. "It was you that had us go on this train so soon!"

Roy smirked. "I had confidence in your abilities."

Ed's eyes widened. "You mean you knew that they were there?"

The colonel only smiled. "Either way, you handled the situation very well, and the general is impressed by your performance." He paused, letting the words sink in. "Therefore, he's granted the three of you the unique privilege of taking the State Alchemist Exam," he said, looking at all three in turn.

Edward sputtered, looking at the colonel in shock. "You…"

"Now aren't you glad that you got onto the train?" Roy chuckled. He turned to Alexei, who had covered his head with the hood of the cloak. "I haven't met you before. What is your name and where do you come from?"

"Alexei Vel," Alexei replied, lowering his hood. As expected, the colonel froze, staring at Alexei's eyes. "I'm afraid I don't know where I came from."

"Um…" Roy shook himself visibly. "We'll have to look into that. Otherwise, congratulations on…"

"Watch out!" Alexei suddenly shouted, moving so quickly that even Roy had a hard time keeping track of.

Bard had cut out of his ropes with a hidden blade from his broken automail arm and was charging toward Roy, his eyes crazed with rage.

"I'll take care of this," Roy said, pulling on a white glove. There was an alchemy circle drawn on the back. He put his fingers together.

Alexei leapt up into the air and delivered a blinding fast kick to Bard, once on his chest and then another on his head, dropping him to the ground effectively. But the rebel was not easily deterred. Bard pulled himself back up onto his feet and raised his arm, preparing to skewer the colonel.

At the exact moment Roy snapped his fingers, Alexei whirled around with his cloak illuminating with light. The energy coalesced around Alexei's hand as coils of fire started to appear around Bard's body.

Then, in a combined flash of fire and light, Bard was blasted onto the ground with tremendous force, fracturing a small part of the ground.

"Amazing…" Ed whispered, mainly at Roy's firepower.

"I was going easy on you Bard," Roy said, looking down at the charred rebel. "You are not as injured as you look." He looked appraisingly at Alexei. "That's quite an interesting type of alchemy you have. I suppose your cloak is the key to your alchemy?"

"Partially," Alexei replied. "Your fire alchemy is quite impressive as well. I've never seen any other like it."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Roy grinned.

"HEY!" Ed shouted, glaring at both Roy and Alexei. "Don't start getting friendly here!"

Roy simply smiled.

( 0 0 0 )

"This house…is huge!" Alexei stared up at the mansion. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"I don't make mistakes like that," Roy sad stiffly, knocking on the door.

A man opened the door, sunlight reflecting off his glasses. "Oh, you're here."

A sudden cry of distress came from Edward as a massive dog (from his perspective) knocked him to the ground.

"Hey! That's not nice!" the voice of a young girl came from the man's knees. She looked about four and was looking at the dog sternly, to no effect.

"Nina, I thought I told you to keep Alexander tied up!" the man said. "I'm sorry about that."

"That's no problem," Al said, rubbing the back of his head.

"NO PROBLEM?" Ed roared from beneath the dog. "GET THIS MONSTROUS THING OFF OF ME!"

Alexei laughed and shooed the dog away, only to have the animal run up and take a bite of his cloak.

"Hey, get off!" Alexei protested, trying to free his cloak. When the dog refused, Alexei sighed and sent a bit of power through the cloak, causing the dog to yelp and drop the material as a small electrical jolt coursed through his mouth.

"Hey, that's nice!" the man said, regarding Alexei's cloak approvingly. "Creative."

"Thank you," Alexei said.

Roy waved to get their attention. "This is the Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker, as I've told you earlier. You'll be staying here for now. Take this time wisely to study for your exam."

Five minutes later, Edward was staring open-mouthed at the vast amounts of books stored on the bookshelves in the back of Tucker's house.

"What I have here is only a small fraction to what the Central library has," Tucker said. "You'll be granted access to it once you become a State Alchemist."

"Whoa…" Ed said in wonder, approaching a shelf. Pulling a book off, he was immediately immersed in it.

"Brother, we can use all this to…" Al tried to say, then noticed the lack of attention from Ed.

"Completely oblivious to what goes around him once he starts working on something…" Tucker noted, a small smile on his face. "He's going to become one great alchemist someday."

"No doubt about it," Alexei agreed. "Tucker, can I speak to you alone?"

Tucker glanced at Alexei curiously. "No problem. We can use my workroom."

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Tucker asked as he closed the door.

Alexei stepped over to a worktable and examined a few sheets casually before turning back around.

"You transmuted your wife to create the chimera two years ago," Alexei stated plainly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tucker protested nervously. "How can you say such a thing?"

Tucker reached slowly toward the doorknob behind him.

"Don't bother trying to escape," Alexei said. "It only confirms your guilt."

"How did you find out?" Tucker demanded, smiling grimly as he moved away from the door.

Alexei abruptly focused both of his eyes onto Tucker's, causing the alchemist to freeze a halt.

"My right eye," he said, gesturing to the red one. "Sees your life, its essence." He gestured to the other. "My left sees the alchemy that runs through not only your essence, but of all and beyond." Sparks crackled from his open hands and into the floor under him.

Tucker started moving back, his bravery crumbling. "What are you?" he whispered as a cold light started gathering around Alexei's body.

"It is too dangerous for you to continue living with your daughter," Alexei said, ignoring Tucker's question. "You, who puts your work ahead of your family, are no longer fit to remain here." The light around him turned red and suddenly snapped outwards, flexing and bending around him until it formed a spherical alchemy circle that surrounded Alexei and Tucker. "Shou Tucker, you will be replaced by another who still has his family whole, and has within the true care he was meant to have."

Tucker could only watch in horror as a massive stone gate suddenly appeared in front of him. The gate opened, and countless arms of shadows snaked out.

Screaming, Tucker was pulled in.

The gate closed.

"I hate bringing the gate here like this," Alexei grumbled. "It's too far of a strain."

Soundlessly, the gate vanished along with the alchemy sphere. Alexei suddenly stumbled, a hand clutching over his chest painfully as he staggered to the wall, his breath ragged.

"Alexei, are you alright?"

Alexei's head snapped up, taking in the view of the new Shou Tucker. Nodding to Tucker, Alexei sighed, waiting as the pain slowly passed.

"I'll have to be more careful next time," he said, straightening. Glancing at Tucker, he said, "I'll be fine, just lost my breath."

Tucker looked at him concernedly, but nodded. "You had something to say to me?"

Inwardly, Alexei smiled. This new Tucker created by the gate was a perfect replica of the original, who was now being agonizingly torn apart by the forces within.

"I just wanted to know how you created the chimera two years ago," Alexei said.

"Well," Tucker replied, scratching the back of his head. "I used a several species of animals as close to the essence of humans as I could find. I think I used an incompatible pair that somehow worked together for a short time before it decided to die. I still have no idea why it did that."

"It was the first successful chimera," Alexei said. "There was bound to be something wrong."

"Huh. I had never thought that would be the case," Tucker replied, rubbing his chin. "Would you like to work with me on my research?"

"Me?" Alexei sputtered. "But I…"

Tucker laughed and rubbed Alexei's hair, causing the boy to protest. "I have perfect confidence in your abilities, given that you are this young to become a State Alchemist."

Reluctantly, Alexei agreed. There was only one more thing that he had ordered the gate to perform…

( 0 0 0 )

While Ed and Al studied in the library for their exam, Alexei was on the second floor discussing different techniques of transmutation with Tucker, creating new innovative ideas that gave the Sewing Life Alchemist hope with his own upcoming yearly assessment.

"You're helping me accomplish more in a single day than I have in years!" Tucker said happily, patting the pile of freshly written documents.

"I'm not the only one deserving credit," Alexei said, scratching out a line on Tucker's paper and wrote another. "That's a better technique."

Tucker glanced back down. "Such remarkable ability! Of course you deserve the credit!"

"You taught me!" Alexei tried to protest, but Tucker's joy was simply too great.

Quickly though, the two were buried in their work. Abruptly, a knock from the lower floor caught their attention.

"Who could that be at this time?" Tucker wondered, scratching his head. "I'll be back." He left the room. Moments later, there was a shout.

"Amelia!"

Alexei smiled openly this time. The gate had done its job most perfectly.

"Nina! Edward! Alexei! Alphonse! Everyone come here!" Tucker yelled.

Hiding his smile and putting on an expression of confusion, Alexei went downstairs to the front door.

A kind motherly woman stood at the door, looking tearfully at Tucker.

"Everyone," Tucker said, his voice threatening to break. "This is my wife Amelia."

"Mommy!" Nina screamed, running into her mother's embrace. "I've missed you so much!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Alexei said, shaking Amelia's hand. "We've heard so much about you."

"Where have you been?" Tucker asked, almost begging. "Why did you take so long to come back?"

"That doesn't matter now," Amelia said. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that. If only I had known…"

"Since everybody's here, why don't we all go inside to talk?" Al offered.

No one disagreed.

( 0 0 0 )

That night, they had a celebration for the return of Tucker's wife Amelia.

"…research has been advanced for years," Tucker was saying to Ed. "He's been most helpful…"

"…considered what might be in the exam?" Al was asking Alexei.

"I suppose we'll have to simply study and do our best!" Alexei said encouragingly, reaching out for a cake.

"Promise you'll never leave again?" Nina asked Amelia.

Amelia kissed her daughter on the forehead and smiled. "Don't worry Nina. I will always be here for you."

"…so now my assessment will be easily passed!" Tucker finished. Reaching for a glass, he said, "A toast to all the future State Alchemists here, and especially Alexei here for transmuting these glasses…"

Alexei leaned over and tapped Alphonse "Is Tucker drunk?"

"I think so," Alphonse replied, watching Tucker sway slightly. "It's kinda funny."

"I wonder what Ed looks like drunk…" Alexei thought aloud.

"What was that?" Ed asked from across the table.

"Oh nothing."

Ed stared at him suspiciously, but returned to his conversation.

"So!" Tucker abruptly shouted, startling everyone. He slammed his glass onto the table, nearly breaking the glass. "Why's a trio of kids like you looking to become State Alchemists?"

Ed looked startled. Tucker had better not reveal his secret in his drunken stupor!

"Shou please!" Amelia begged, placing her hand on Tucker's arm.

"It's alright," Ed said. Tucker looked drunkenly at him, interested. "I want to become a State Alchemist because I want to gain back what my brother and I lost."

"NOBLE!" Tucker roared. He took another swig from his glass. "I admire you," he added, raising his glass.

Alexei stared at Tucker in amazement. "I never thought he was capable of this…" he whispered.

"You've got a point there," Al replied, watching Tucker laugh drunkenly as he tickled his daughter.

"How about you?" Tucker sputtered, waving at Alexei.

"Me?" Alexei's face became clouded. "I just want to do something worthwhile before…" he trailed off.

"Before what?" Tucker asked. The table had fallen silent; everyone's expression was on Alexei.

"Oh nothing!" Alexei laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Just a random thought!"

The drunken Tucker blinked at him through thick eyes, but seemed to accept the explanation.

"Anyway, did I tell you about how my research has progressed Ed?" Tucker slurred, draping an arm over Ed's shoulders.

"Alexei," Amelia asked, glancing concernedly at her husband. "Could you do something?"

"Sure," Alexei replied, pouring some water into a cup. Grasping the container, the alchemy symbols on his sleeve of his shirt, not his cloak, glowed faintly momentarily. "This should cancel out the wine." He waved toward Tucker. "Here, try this."

"Oh?" Tucker turned his head toward Alexei, slowly focusing his eyes onto the cup in his hands. "Sure." Taking the cup, he put it to his lips and drank deeply. The effect was instant.

Tucker sat up stiffly in his seat, his mouth snapping shut sharply as he became aware of his surroundings.

"I didn't do what I believe I did, did I?" Tucker asked in a near whisper.

"I'm afraid so," Alexei replied, sitting back into his chair as he picked up something a fruit from the table. "But don't worry, we stopped you in time before you could be carried away."

Tucker looked at them apologetically. "I don't know what got into me to drink so much."

Abruptly, Ed laughed and slammed his cup onto the table. "Don't fret about it so much! It's the first day your wife returned to you after two years, so have fun tonight!" He glanced at Alexei. "Just make sure you have more of that stuff just in case!"

Alexei spat his drink back into his cup in a burst of laughter. "I most certainly will!"

( 0 0 0 )

As the date of the examination drew nearer and nearer, Edward and Alphonse dove deeper into their studies and spend longer hours in the book room. Alexei continued to help Tucker develop more innovative techniques and ideas on chimera transmutation.

It finally came to the point where they no longer had time remaining as the day of the exam finally arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This story is proving more difficult that I had thought. It's not that I make my characters excessively powerful, but it's that I haven't gotten to the point in the story for me to explain about them yet. Thanks for reviewing though. Just give me some time and you'll eventually understand how my character does what he can do.

Thanks.

From Another

_Lightning flashed and rumbled in the distance while a heavy rain fell from the sky. The casket of the former Pureform Alchemist lay on the wet grass, protected by a cluster of umbrellas held up over it._

_Fuhrer Roy Mustang stood at the head of the casket, facing the crowd with an unusually stiff expression._

"_Three years ago," he began slowly. "Our military was given an exceptional gift, two of the most brilliant and youngest alchemists ever recorded in our military history. The first was Edward Elric, the second Alexei Vel. They were both first recommended to take the State Alchemist Exam after they saved the life of General Hakuro from the rebel leader Bard while the general was returning from his vacation."_

_Roy took another breath before continuing. "The both of them, along with Edward's brother Alphonse, restored much order to this country and removed much that threatened our society. But then, shortly after the Ishbalan called Scar attacked Alexei and Edward in Central, Alexei left the military and turned against it. We never saw it coming. By the time we ordered the shoot-on-sight order on Pureform, he had already caused massive amounts of damage to military compounds and personnel."_

_He paused, looking across the crowd. "But why are we here today, giving him a formal and respected burial after what he had done?" No one replied. "Well then, let me begin by telling you where he came from and why he came here."_

_Ed tuned out the Fuhrer. The memories were returning too quickly, altogether at once. With some effort, Ed twisted his thoughts away from the past and glanced at his brother, who was standing next to him in his human body._

( 0 0 0 )

Two years ago, prior to the State Alchemist Exam…

Pulsating pain coursed through his body, searing through his veins like streams of molten material. Alexei gritted his teeth as he patiently waited for the agony to pass. They were becoming more frequent now.

"I don't have much time left," Alexei growled to himself, struggling to keep himself standing. He was in his room in Tucker's house, early in the morning before anyone else was awake. As the pain slowly faded away, he gasped, "My powers are slipping…"

Already he could feel the essence of the new Tucker fading away, while his restored wife was slowly breaking down.

"Dammit!" Alexei cursed, dropping down onto his bed. "I won't be able to sustain them for long like this." He sighed. "They're going to switch back. I was hoping that they would remain until the exam was over."

Closing his eyes as a twinge of pain flickered through him, Alexei concluded, "It's going to be hell until that time. Hopefully, Ed would not return here after he passes his test."

Alexei sighed. "This world is poison."

There was a knock at the door. "Alexei, it's time to go," Alphonse's soft voice called through the door. "We don't want to be late."

"No we don't!" Alexei agreed happily, forcing his voice to remain stable. "I'll be right out."

"Okay," Al replied. "We'll be waiting downstairs."

"No need," Alexei said quickly, pulling on his cloak and opened the door. He nearly crashed into Alphonse's huge armor body on the way out. "Whoa! Sorry, about that."

Chuckling, Al replied, "That's alright. Just be careful."

Patting Al's arm, Alexei leapt in front of Al and sped toward the stairs. "Race you down!"

"That's not fair!" Al protested, following quickly. "I can't move that fast without the risk of crashing into Tucker's things."

But Alexei was already down the stairs.

"That's Central HQ?" Alexei was standing on the foot of the stairs of the building, staring up at the lion symbol on the tapestry. "Is that where we're taking the test?"

"There's a series of tests in different locations," Al explained. "A written portion in one place, an interview in another, and finally, a practical exam."

"Complicated."

Al stared at Alexei. "There's only those three."

"I know," Alexei replied. "That's complicated," he repeated, much to Al's amusement.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Ed headed up the stairs. Alexei and Al followed quickly.

Hours later, Alexei lead the way out of the building, followed by an exhausted Ed and still muttering Al, who was talking about a certain question he got confused on.

"Oh come on," Alexei said encouragingly. "It wasn't that difficult was it?"

"Easy for you to say," Ed grumbled. "You didn't even study, so how did you even know all those answers?"

Smiling sheepishly, Alexei shrugged. "I got it all from the source from working with Tucker."

Ed glared at Alexei for a moment, but sighed and stretched his shoulders. "It doesn't really matter now. All I want now is a nice dinner and a good night's rest!"

Alexei and Al both shouted their agreement. "All right!"

The following day, the questioning followed without incident, though Alphonse unfortunately had to drop out of the exams because he wouldn't have been able to pass the health examinations because of what he was.

But what was even stranger was that Alexei refused to tell them the details of his questioning.

"It's too bad that I can't also become a State Alchemist," Al had said sadly as Ed and Alexei left to take the practical skills exam. He wasn't too reassured when Ed told him that he himself should become a dog of the military to accomplish what they wanted.

( 0 0 0 )

"Is there something wrong?" Ed asked Alexei as they waited in line patiently for their turn.

Alexei had looked slightly tense the moment he caught sight of the Fuhrer, King Bradley.

"Nothing's wrong," Alexei said quickly. "Just slightly nervous."

They were given the materials of stone, trees, water, dirt, and other things that could be found in everyday life. The alchemists were to make something out of them, anything to demonstrate their capabilities.

"Hey," Alexei called. "Take a look at that."

Ed glanced over at the alchemist in turn, who was transmuting a tall tower of stone.

"That's pretty amazing," Ed commented. "But he seems out of energy."

"Unfortunately," Alexei agreed. "The judges are taking away points for that."

"Just for that?" Ed asked, dismayed.

Alexei shrugged. "This is the military after all. I suppose they can't afford to have an alchemist to become incapacitated after transmuting something like that once."

"Trees?" Ed said abruptly.

"I'm sorry?" Alexei caught sight of the next alchemist who had knocked over two trees onto a large alchemy circle. The alchemist poured water over the trees and transmuted.

"He produced paper and helium out of trees and water?" Ed exclaimed, astonished, watching the paper balloon float up into the air.

"Hey," Alexei said warningly. "The balloon is drifting into the tower!"

Ed whirled around just in time to see the paper hydrogen balloon collide into the stone tower with devastating effect. The balloon tore, causing the top of the tower to crumble into large chunks of rubble.

"Oh no!" Ed cried, spotting the exhausted alchemist still at the base of the tower where the falling rocks were heading. "He's going to get hurt!"

Before Alexei could move or speak, Ed ran forward and clapped his hands together, causing much surprise to the still watching judges. Slapping his hands onto the ground, brilliant light sprang from Ed's hands and enveloped the tower and the falling debris…

"That is incredibly beautiful," Alexei praised, tilting his head back to take in the full view. "Where did you get that idea?"

Ed tore his eyes away from his hands. "It was something my mother asked me for several years ago," Ed replied softly.

"Your mother," Alexei said slowly. "She passed away right?"

Ed nodded. "She died of a disease several years ago," he said shortly.

"Then you have just made her a belated parting gift," Alexei replied, turning his gaze upwards towards the center of the circlet of flowers. "I shall send it to her."

Alexei threw his arms to the sides, throwing his cloak wide open. "You may wish to cover your eyes," he warned Ed. The alchemic symbols on the cloak became illuminated as Alexei raised both arms and pointed his palms at Ed's creation. "Just a bit will be enough," Alexei whispered.

A small clump of white material appeared in front of Alexei's upraised palms and was propelled toward the circlet with a powerful sudden blast of air.

The white substance increased in size as it neared the circlet, and then suddenly spread out over it in a sparkling manner.

Ed thought he saw the substance shimmer just slightly before he was suddenly blinded with light.

( 0 0 0 )

"Didn't I warn you to cover your eyes?" Alexei asked casually as he picked up their test results from an officer. "Oh look! We both passed!"

"I can't see," Ed grumbled. "Or have you forgotten?"

Alexei laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just excited."

Ed sighed resignedly, rolling his unseeing eyes. "Let's just go back."

"I could restore your eyesight," Alexei offered. "If you want."

Ed stopped dead in his tracks for a moment as Alexei's offer clashed with his pride. Gritting his teeth, he politely declined the request and was led out of the building by Alexei.

"What happened?" Al asked as Alexei placed Ed's hand into his younger brother's. "I saw the flower circle, but what was the flash that made them disappear?"

"Ed created the flowers," Alexei explained, waving for an officer. "I made flash. Tucker Estate," he told the officer as he approached. "Quickly."

"Of course," the officer replied and fetched a car.

"Can you see anything yet?" Al asked Ed as they drove toward Tucker's house.

Ed squinted several times, straining to see the road ahead. "I can see some blurs, a few odd shapes here and there."

"Your eyesight will return in a few hours, if you really don't want me to…"

"Alright I accept!" Ed protested exasperatedly. "I guess it can't hurt."

Smiling, Alexei pulled back his cloak sleeve to reveal his shirtsleeve, which had an alchemic circle drawn around the sleeve.

"Just need to break down some unnecessary chemicals in your optic nerves," Alexei muttered, placing a hand on Ed's eyes and the back of his head. The circle glowed faintly for a while before Alexei removed his hands several seconds later. "Better?"

Astounded, Ed looked around with his eyes wide, taking in the sight of the simple buildings around them. "I can see!" he exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"This has happened before to others before you," Alexei replied, chuckling. "No one takes my warnings seriously the first time for some reason."

"Maybe they don't consider the words of a child important," Al suggested, then realizing what he said. "Wait, it didn't come out right!"

To Al's surprise, Alexei roared with laughter. "From your perspective, we all look like children to you don't we?"

"Um…" Alphonse rubbed the back of his head. "Not really."

Ed hadn't responded to Al's statement. He was looking intently at Tucker's house as they neared it, eyes were filled with concern.

"It's completely dark," Ed whispered. "Nina doesn't like the dark."

"I thought I was the one who notices things like that," Al mumbled. "Could they have gone out?"

"No," Ed replied. "Tucker knew we were coming back by this time, so he wouldn't have left. Alexei, what do you think? Alexei?"

There was no reply. Ed and Alphonse turned around to see Alexei staring at the house, his eyes wide in apprehension.

"He couldn't have!" Alexei hissed under his breath. "I knew he was going to return, but to do this?"

"Alexei?" Ed called sharply.

"I'm afraid," Alexei replied, his voice nearly silent. His eyes became narrow for a split second. Ed could swear that Alexei's eyes glowed with light ever so dimly in that moment.

"What…?" Al was about to ask.

"We're here," the driver announced, stopping the car.

Without warning, Alexei gave a strangled cry and slammed both hands against the door. In an earsplitting screech of wrenching metal, the door was brutally torn apart from the force of Alexei's alchemy.

"Alexei! What are you doing?" Ed screamed, drowning out the driver's protests about the door as Alexei ran to the house's door.

Ignoring Ed's words, Alexei wrenched the door open, and fell back in shock.

Blood leaked out from countless gaping holes in the horror as it stalked out of the door. Making a deep guttural gurgling sound as it breathed, it stepped out on one mangled leg, then stepped forth with the other, which was twisted beyond recognition. Half of the face was gone, as was a fourth of the skull along with the skin on it, exposing the brain beneath. Wide lidless eyes staring frighteningly from their sockets, where one of the eyes hung out on its optical nerve, swaying as the horror moved.

"No, no, no, no," Alexei pleaded, trying to move away. His foot missed a step and he tripped, falling back onto the ground. "This can't be happening!"

"Get Colonel Mustang!" Ed shouted to the driver as he leapt out of the car, followed by his brother.

Numbed with fear, the driver could only nod his head and speed off back in the direction of HQ.

"Alexei get away from that thing!" Ed shouted, running toward Alexei. Just as he clapped his hands together to transmute, the horror spoke.

"Are you alright Alexei?" the voice of Amelia Tucker said.

Ed stopped cold in his tracks, almost causing his brother to crash into him. _"Oh god."_

"I hope you didn't hit your head," the Amelia horror said. "Here, let me help you up." It extended a hand, the bones exposed from the flesh dangling falling off.

Crying out in protest, Alexei threw himself aside and leapt to his feet, keeping a wary distance from the horror.

"What's wrong?" the horror asked. "Don't you recognize me?" Then it caught sight of its own hand. The horror screamed, staring at its own hand in absolute terror.

"What's happening to me?" the horror shrieked. "My hands! My body!" It stumbled around on unsteady legs. "Someone help me!"

Ed could only stand there and watch.

"Is that…Amelia Tucker?" Al whispered, as though dreading to know the answer.

The horror staggered forward toward Alexei with its arms extended, panting heavily in deep choking rasps.

"You can heal me right?" Amelia pleaded, grasping the front of Alexei's clothing. "I heard that heal any injury!"

As Alexei looked at the horrid face with both fear and intense grief, tears streamed from his eyes as he gripped both of Amelia's wrists, yelling a wordless shout as he sent power into his cloak.

"Alexei, don't do that!" Ed screamed as light encompassed both Alexei and Amelia. "That's human transmutation!"

To Ed's utter surprise, Alexei turned and looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I know."

Abruptly, Al rushed forward to break up Alexei and Amelia, but Alexei simply smiled and vanished into the alchemic light.

"Do you think he…?" Al tried to ask. The light flickered away, revealing an unconscious Alexei lying on the ground. His cloak was torn beyond recognition by some unseen force. Amelia was nowhere to be seen.

"Alexei!" Al shouted, dropping to the alchemist's side. He shook the fallen boy, but he didn't respond.

"Al," Ed ordered. "Take care of him. I'll check up on Tucker and Nina."

Nodding his head, Al picked up Alexei's inert body and laid him gently on the grass.

"Brother," Al called after Ed. "Be careful."

"I will," Ed said reassuringly and headed inside.

Minutes later, several military cars pulled up, including an armored personnel carrier that deployed multitudes of soldiers. Colonel Mustang exited one of the vehicles and immediately started issuing orders.

"Surround the structure!" Roy commanded, pulling on his alchemy gloves. "Based on the report we received, there is a severely injured person so take care not to open fire on a non-hostile target!"

As the troops moved out, Roy caught sight of Alexei's body and approached Al. "Alphonse, what happened here?" he asked, gazing at Al sternly.

"Well…um." Al swallowed nervously, or tried to.

"Colonel!" a soldier shouted. "You better take a look at this!"

"I'll be right back," said Roy as he turned to enter the house. Shortly, Roy returned with Ed, who looked torn between rage and anguish. His eyes were narrow as tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

"Al," Ed whispered, his voice strained.

"Al!" he called again, stronger this time.

Al immediately turned away from Roy and rushed forward, embracing his brother.

"Brother, what happened in there?" Al asked with concern. "How's Tucker and Nin…"

"Damn Tucker!" Ed suddenly snarled, startling Al and the surrounding soldiers. "He…he…" Ed held his breath, forcing back a fresh wave of tears. "Tucker transmuted Nina and Alexander into a chimera!" he finally whispered.

All movement in Al's body became still. "Not…Nina?"

A sudden howl of rage erupted from Alexei's lips the moment he woke, causing nearby soldiers to train their weapons on him on instinct.

"Please stay down!" cried the female officer who was tending Alexei's wounds. "You're going to make your injuries worse!"

"I don't care!" Alexei snapped, pulling himself to his feet. As he placed his foot firmly to the ground, splitting pain shot up his leg, causing him to gasp and drop down to one knee. "Dammit!"

"I warned you," the soldier chided. She attempted to grasp Alexei's arm, but the alchemist shrugged it off.

Ignoring the pain, Alexei forced himself to his feet and dragged himself over to the doorway. Before he could squeeze past Ed and Al to enter, he caught sight of what the exiting soldiers were leading. The chimera of Nina and the dog Alexander was slowly lead into a waiting car.

"So he's returned," Alexei said softly under his breath "I'm losing control too quickly." Bracing himself against the doorframe, Alexei faced Ed and asked, "Where's Tucker?"

"Inside," Ed whispered, his voice nearly silent.

Just as Alexei glanced inside, a badly beaten up Shou Tucker was lead out handcuffed and at gunpoint. Tucker caught sight of Alexei and abruptly gave him a crazed smile.

"I know your secrets Alexei!" Tucker shouted deliriously. "I know everything about you!" He strained at his handcuffs, panting heavily as he tried to move closer to Alexei. "I'll get you for what you did to me!"

Ed and Al had taken cautious positions, but Alexei simply raised his eyebrows and stared at Ed.

"How hard did you hit him?"

( 0 0 0 )

Lightning flashed as a tall man walked down the sidewalk, wondering about the arm his brother had given him. In the flash of light, a white scar shaped like an X became visible for a moment.

The light faded, hiding the man's features once more as he continued walking.

( 0 0 0 )

"Where will you be taking her?" Ed asked Roy as the colonel issued the final orders to call off the soldiers. "What will you do with Nina?"

"She'll be taken in for study under the command of Brigadier General Grand," Roy replied softly. "I'm afraid there's not much of anything else I can do."

"You can't just let her be taken away like that!" Al protested.

Roy sighed, nearly losing his patience. "What do you want me to do? Snap my fingers destroy the entire convoy?"

"But…" Ed tried to say.

"Enough said," Roy said firmly. "There is nothing we can do now that the general has taken control of this situation. You should come back with us to headquarters to stay until you receive your official test results."

Al sighed in resignation and placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Come on brother. Let's not waste anymore time here." Ed glanced up at his younger brother and nodded in agreement.

"By the way," Roy added. "Where is his wife Amelia?"

Ed and Al glanced at each other, then at Alexei, who was sitting in the back of an open truck, his leg bound onto a splint. A dark expression haunted his face, and efforts to stir up conversations with him by fellow officers proved futile.

"Alexei," Roy said, walking up to him. "Can you speak?"

"I tried to bring her back, but they wouldn't let me," Alexei nearly whispered under his breath. "I couldn't keep her."

"Alexei?" Roy asked sternly. "Are you listening?"

"Colonel!" Alexei jumped, looking up at Roy. "Did you need something?"

"Yes," Roy replied. "Where is Amelia Tucker?"

Alexei suddenly paled at the name and pulled the blanked around his shoulders tighter. "Gain without giving. I could only borrow."

Roy reached down and grasped Alexei by the front of his shirt, pulling him up to eye level.

"What are you talking about?" Roy demanded.

Alexei looked Roy straight into the eyes, his breath coming in short gasps. "I could only borrow her. I paid no price, so there was no exchange. She is no longer material."

"Did you attempt to transmute her?" Roy nearly shouted, shaking Alexei.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Alexei's calm reply came. "I never possessed her in the first place. But I never expected his return."

"Whose return?"

"Tucker's," Alexei replied grimly. He shrugged off Roy's grip. "He wasn't supposed to be here."

Suddenly, a violent explosion from the prison car interrupted their conversation.

"The power! The infinite capability!" Tucker walked out of the wreckage of the vehicle, staring at his hands madly. "I know your secrets Alexei, as well as yours Ed." He held his hands apart. "All because you attempted to perform human…" He paused, clapping his hands together. "…transmutation," Tucker finished in a soft voice. With a yell, he slammed his hands onto the ground.

Massive steel pipes ripped themselves out of the ground in violent bursts of red alchemic lightning, transforming into sinister looking spiked tentacles that whipped threateningly in the air.

"He transmuted without a circle!" Roy exclaimed in alarm, pulling on his gloves. Beside him, Riza readied her firearm, but was unsure on how to approach the problem.

"I know that," Alexei snapped. Without warning, he reached over to Ed and whipped off his coat. "I'll need that."

"What are you doing?" Ed protested. "Give that back!"

Alexei took no need of Ed's words and clapped his own hands together. To the astonishment of everyone else, Alexei transmuted Ed's coat into Alexei's original cloak to replace his own that was destroyed.

"How did you do that?" Roy demanded. "Did you also attempt human transmutation?"

"Yes," Alexei replied simply. Throwing his cloak wide open, he clapped his hands together and raised them up toward the metal tentacles with the palms facing them. "That's how I got here." His cloak lit up with blinding light, and a cloud of white material formed in front of Alexei's figure. "It was not pleasant."

Tucker clapped his hands again and placed them onto the ground. The tentacles whipped toward Alexei with alarming speed toward the cloud in front of him.

"Cover your eyes!" Alexei warned just as the tentacles touched the clouds. Incredible light erupted as the tentacles made contact at first, then a tremendous explosion shook the ground. Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, and every other person were knocked to the ground.

As the light faded and dust cleared, Ed saw that only Alexei was standing on the edge of a shallow but impressively wide hole. More than half the metal tentacles were gone.

"Care to try again?" Alexei asked casually, lowering his hands to his sides. Tucker stood in the street gaping at him, but his surprise vanished as soon as his madness returned.

"What was that?" Tucker roared, spittle flying out of his mouth.

"Alchemists do not tell everyone their secrets," Alexei admonished. "Lest they lost their power. Surely you know that."

Tucker howled with rage and brought his hands together again. "To hell with you!"

"Hell Tucker?" Alexei echoed softly. "You know nothing of hell." He raised his hand.

The tentacles wrapped together, fusing together into one massive piece of steel. Cackling madly, Tucker aimed his hands forward. Mindlessly, the steel colossus reared back, preparing to plow downwards toward Alexei.

"Tucker," Alexei said coldly. "I'll show you what hell is truly like from _my_ world." His hand snapped up as his arm stiffened. "You died the moment you decided to use your own family for your own greed." Then everything went chaotic.

Ed just managed to bring himself back up onto his feet when he was knocked over onto his face as the wind behind him suddenly rushed forward at tremendous speed. Al and Roy hand found handholds somewhere, as did Riza, but Ed was caught and started moving.

The wind gathered at Alexei's fingertips, where it swirled together into a small but overwhelmingly intense point of light. With a sharp crack, fragments of the ground as well as nearby structures tore apart and also flew into the vortex Alexei hand generated.

"Matter can neither be created nor destroyed," Alexei stated, moving his other arm behind himself. "It can only be altered to exist in other forms."

After sliding several feet, Ed finally managed to find purchase by digging his automail hand into the crack of concrete on the ground, holding himself firmly in place for the moment.

With a shout, Tucker thrust his arms back and forward. The colossus of metal finally lurched forward with startling speed toward Alexei's body.

"Be gone!" Alexei roared, rapidly bring his other arm next to his first. To Ed's shock, wind force increased dramatically, ripping his grip from the ground and lifted his body high into the air. Ed yelled out more in frustration than pain when larger chunks of the ground broke and flew into the air, hitting his body as they did so.

Just as Ed was about to join the dirt and stone fragments in their chaotic maw, Alexei released it.

A titanic explosion slammed Ed back into the ground painfully, much to his annoyance. He didn't have time to think of complaints as his back was suddenly burned by the searing burst of heat that followed the explosive shockwave, causing him to yell out in pain.

As fast as the explosion came, it was gone. Tucker was kneeling on the street, completely shocked into silence.

"Edward, you alright?"

Ed glanced up at Alexei's smiling face and scowled. "Do you think I'm alright?"

Alexei looked puzzled, extending a hand. "I don't know. That's why I asked."

Using his automail to push himself off the ground, Ed took Alexei's proffered hand and pulled himself up, then stopped. Alexei's hand was covered with a warm wet liquid.

Ed pulled his hand away quickly and looked at it. "Blood?" Ed breathed. He looked at Alexei, all irritation gone. "What happened to your hand?"

Alexei quickly pulled his hand back. "That's nothing."

"Nothing?" Ed gripped Alexei's wrist tightly with his automail, causing the other boy to grimace in pain at the strength of the grip. "You nearly killed us all, blew apart the ground, leveled Tucker's home, then bleed from your hand, and tell me that it's nothing?" He squeezed tighter. "Just who are you and where do you come from?"

"Ed, that's enough!" Roy's commanding voice cut in. Narrowing his eyes at Alexei, Ed released his hand and walked away.

"Alexei," Roy called, standing imposingly over Alexei as he approached him. "Come with me."

"Yes sir," Alexei replied softly. As he turned to follow, he pulled his cloak off and clapped his hands together, transmuting it back into Ed's. "This is yours."

Ed took the coat, staring at it in a mix of curiosity and wonder. "Alexei…" he started to say.

Alexei shook his head, cutting Edward off. "It's alright. I'll explain everything if I get back."

"If?" Edward asked in alarm. "Colonel, you're not going to arrest him are you?"

Roy looked at Alexei and Edward emotionlessly. "That will depend on what he has to say."

"Edward," Alexei said, smiling softly. "Don't worry." He pointed at Tucker. "You have _him_ to worry about right now."

"That we do," Roy agreed. "Riza, Edward, escort Tucker to HQ."

"What about me?" Alphonse asked, looking at his brother.

Roy sighed. "You can go along."

As Riza left with the rest of the soldiers with Edward and Alphonse, Alexei tapped the colonel on the arm.

"What is it?" Roy asked, turning to put a stern gaze on the alchemist, but instead stopped short at Alexei's expression.

"Colonel," Alexei said. "I feel that I can trust you with my life."

Roy stared, his eyes widening slightly. "What?"

Alexei looked at Roy straight in the eye, who nearly stepped back from the intensity of the gaze. "Colonel Mustang, you must keep this from Edward."

"What is it?" Roy asked, his curiosity sparked.

Alexei glanced around. "We need someplace safer to talk."

"There is no one in Tucker's house at the moment," Roy suggested, eyeing the structure. "The second floor may be gone, but we only need a room."

"It will do," Alexei replied, leading the way into the building.

Minutes later, they were quietly seated in a small room located in the far back of the building.

"You had something to tell me?" Roy asked, sitting back in his chair.

Alexei leaned forward in his chair, a serious expression on his face.

"Colonel Mustang," Alexei began. "Do you know where I came from?"

Roy frowned for a moment, thinking. "No. The official report didn't have your home on it. What are you implying?"

"What I'm trying to tell you," Alexei said. "Is that I am not from this world."

"Not from this world?"

"No. I come from another."


End file.
